Sweethearts Forever
by crolfs
Summary: This is the sequel to Best Friends Forever picking up the very next day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark opened his eyes slowly as the alarm by his bedside went off. He took a deep breath and stretched. He hadn't slept this good in a long time. Clark reached over to turn off the alarm. Yesterday had been wonderful. He had spent the whole day with Chloe. After they finally got the next edition of the torch ready to go out as well as worked on the final edition, they decided to take a drive to Metropolis to see a movie. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the movie they saw because he'd spent the entire time watching Chloe.

After the movie, they went to this Café that Chloe remembered from when she lived there and got a bite to eat. They talked mostly about The Torch and story ideas for the last issue that they would write together, neither one of them mentioning College. He couldn't think about not having Chloe around, so that conversation was best left for later.

Clark had really enjoyed the drive home. They had gone to Metropolis in his dad's truck, so Chloe was able to sit close beside him on the ride. He had a hard time concentrating on driving with her so close, but it was worth it. He smiled to himself. This time the conversation was different than the one they shared at the Café. Chloe began to ask him questions about himself. The nice thing about it was that he didn't have to think up some excuse. He didn't have to lie.

"Clark, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind clearing up some questions for me?" Clark glanced down at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Fire away." Clark suddenly realized that he didn't have that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that usually accompanied such a question. He could finally be honest.

"Do you remember a few months ago when we were together in The Torch office talking about Lionel and the possibility of him getting out of jail?" Chloe was hesitant to bring this up, but she had to know why Clark did what he did to her.

Clark's brows drew together in a frown. "No, I don't remember a particular time. There have been a lot of times that we have been in The Torch office talking about Lionel. Are you referring to something specific?" Chloe had been snuggling next to him. She suddenly shifted in her seat and put a little space between them. Clark looked at her concerned. "Chloe, what is it?" He decided now would probably be a good time to pull over to the side of the road so that she would have his full attention. This looked like it might be an intense conversation.

Chloe watched as Clark pulled the truck on to the shoulder of the road and cut the engine. He turned around to face her looking right into her eyes, his arm along the back of the seat. Chloe licked her lips not sure she wanted to continue this conversation. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he had teased her like he did. It had been downright mean and she just couldn't see a reason Clark would ever do that. She hoped she liked the explanation for his behavior.

"I'm talking about the time that you…you…" Taking a deep breath, Chloe started again. "It was that time that I thought you needed help…I believe the term I used for you was 'Crack Head'. Chloe bit her lip, waiting for Clark's reply.

Suddenly everything came to light. Clark realized it was the time that Lionel had taken over his body. Oh God, what had he done to Chloe? Clark moved closer to Chloe. "Chloe, I'm not sure you want to hear this, but it was Lionel in my body. I don't remember anything about that time because I was actually in jail in Lionel's body." He reached up to push Chloe's hair back from her face moving his hand to grip her chin. "What did he do to you?" His nostrils flared as tension filled the cab.

Chloe could tell that Clark was upset. She was relieved to know that it hadn't been Clark at all, then, came the horrified feeling that it was actually Lionel. "I know we never actually discussed it, but I'm glad to know that it wasn't you. You…I mean Lionel was just mean to me, that's all." Chloe didn't really want to go into detail now that she knew it wasn't Clark. It was too embarrassing!

"Chloe, you have to tell me what he did. I need to know." Clark's gut wrenched and anger came to the surface just thinking of Lionel touching her at all. If he had taken a notion, he could have just snapped her in two. Clark shuddered at the thought.

Chloe knew that Clark wasn't going to let her just brush this off. She bowed her head and secretly smiled to herself. She might not be able to put it into words, but showing him would be a lot more fun and also lighten the mood in the truck. "Let me show you." Chloe got on her knees on the truck seat and turned around to face Clark. "In order for this to work, you are going to have to sit up." Clark sat up straight and faced her. "Okay, I'll be you…I mean Lionel and you be me."

Clark looked at Chloe like she was crazy but decided to go along with her game. Besides he wanted to know what happened.

Chloe deepened her voice to pretend that she was Clark. "I must confess that I find you fascinating." Chloe moved in closer to Clark causing him to have to look up at her. "That twinkle in your eye, your wonderfully sexy smile." Chloe was lightly stroking Clark's face with her fingers, her face getting closer to his. "Your skin…." Her voice faded as she continued to stroke his face. "Then I said Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe continued moving in closer. "You said, what I have wanted to do for a very, very, very long time."

Clark was transfixed on her. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. All he had to do was come forward a little. Chloe was evading him as he tried to kiss her. Then she suddenly backed up and said, "Don't you wish." The air rushed out of Clark's lungs. No wonder she had been angry with him when he came back. He couldn't blame her.

Clark leaned back against the truck door taking Chloe with him until she was lying across his chest. "I definitely find you fascinating." Clark's mouth covered Chloe's, his arms moving around her. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. "I do love that twinkle in your eye…" Clark mumbled against Chloe's lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth. "Mmmmm, and your wonderfully sexy smile…" Clark was nibbling at Chloe's neck.

"Clark!" Chloe gasped as she felt his hands push their way under her shirt and touch the bare skin of her back. She moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them while she kissed and nibbled at his neck. Buttons undone, Chloe smoothed her hands over Clark's muscled chest. She felt Clark shudder.

"Chloe!" His voice muffled against her neck. His hands moved up to gently clasp her breasts through her bra. He could feel her nipples harden as he moved his thumb back and forth over the crest of them. Suddenly, Clark heard an annoying sound. It sounded like a wail. What was that? He opened his eyes and saw red and blue lights flashing. Oh no! "Chloe, quick! We have company!"

Clark frantically struggled to get his shirt buttoned and to sit upright in the truck while Chloe adjusted her clothing and smoothed her hair. As the officer approached, Clark rolled down his window, the officer's flashlight blinding them.

"Well, well, well, well, well! What have we here, Mr. Kent?"

Clark would recognize that harsh southern drawl anywhere. Sheriff Adams!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark stretched again. Suddenly his bedroom door opened. "Son, are you going to stay in bed all day?" Jonathan smiled at his sleepy eyed son. Clark sure did love to sleep.

"No, Dad. I'll be right there." Clark swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawned and stretched again.

Jonathan shook his head and closed the door.

Clark sped through getting dress and made it downstairs to breakfast in short order. Martha had just finished putting everything down on the table. "Good morning, Sleepy Head." She smiled.

Clark walked over to give her a hug. "Good morning, Mom." He kissed her on the top of the head.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances. Clark was really in a good mood this morning, more than usual. He seemed lighter and more carefree.

"Clark, is everything okay?" Jonathan asked warily.

"Sure, Dad. Everything is great!" Clark was humming to himself.

Jonathan now knew something was up. With Clark it was not a matter of just having a good day. It could be the start of something daunting. He wanted to make sure that Clark hadn't gotten a hold of something he was 'allergic' to and this was the beginning of some sort of personality change. Clark had always had this way about him, like he was carrying the burden of the world on his shoulders. This morning he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. This might not be anything, but then again it just might not be good. He walked over and grabbed Clark by the shoulder before he could sit down. "Clark." Looking him directly in the eyes "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Clark looked at his dad with a frown between his brows. His gaze shifted to his mother who was also looking at him like they were expecting him to freak out. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Jonathan reluctantly released Clark's shoulder and they all sat down for breakfast.

Clark looked at both of his parents. They were still watching him. He couldn't blame them. They have had to go through a lot with him. Clark drew a deep breath. He supposed that he should tell them about Chloe, but he knew they were just going to freak out. The silence at the table was deafening. Setting his fork down on the table he looked at his parents. "Well, there is something that I should tell you."

Martha felt uneasy. "What is it, Clark?" She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"Don't be mad." Clark looked from one to the other.

Jonathan watched Clark's uneasiness. "Tell us, Son." Jonathan grabbed his other hand.

Clark looked down at his plate. "Chloe knows."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged glances. Jonathan took a deep breath. "How much does she know?"

Clark looked at his parents sheepishly. "She knows everything. The only thing that we haven't discussed is Red Kryptonite."

Jonathan started to get a little agitated. The urge to protect Clark was still as strong as the day that they found him. His biggest nightmare was always that the wrong person would find out and take Clark to a laboratory to forever be studied. What was Clark thinking? Chloe had aspirations of being a reporter. Her personality was to uncover the truth and reveal it to all. She would be the last person that he would expect Clark to tell. Best friend or not!

Clark could tell his dad didn't like this one bit. "Dad, I didn't really tell her. She already knew, we just had the discussion. Apparently Alicia was the one who revealed it to her. Chloe told me that she already suspected as much. She just wanted to hear it from me." Clark smiled at the memory of their conversation that night in the loft…and the kisses.

"Clark, I'm gathering that Chloe is okay with all of this. She does understand that she cannot tell anyone about you." Martha loved that fact that Clark's best friend knew about him and he had someone to share that part of him with. But she still worried that the same thing would happen with Chloe that happened with Pete and Clark would be left alone again without a friend who understood him.

"Mom, she is the one who babysat me when I lost my memory, remember? She told me that she had to make sure that I didn't reveal myself to anyone and that was a little difficult, but she was able to pull it off. I don't think wild horses could drag it out of Chloe. Besides, I think that I finally found someone to share my life with. Someone I can be myself with." Clark has this dreamy look on his face.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Clark, I want to talk with Chloe. I want to make sure she understands what all of this means."

"Dad, I don't think that you have anything to worry about. Chloe has known for months and didn't even tell me that she knew until this past Friday night." Clark saw his dad wasn't going to let this go. "Okay, Dad, I'll tell her you want to talk to her." Clark picked up his fork to begin eating his breakfast. "How about I ask her over for dinner tonight?" Clark smiled at his mom, waiting for her approval.

"I think that is a splendid idea." Martha returned Clark's smile.

Chloe was coming over this afternoon anyway; he would just ask her to stay for dinner then.

Chloe was just waking up. She yawned and stretched. She began to think about the last couple of days. She hoped that she hadn't dreamt it all. It had been her dreams coming true. Clark had been so attentive to her and his kisses were literally breathtaking! She loved him so much and it was wonderful to be able to show him just how much. She couldn't believe they were actually dating!

Chloe smiled thinking about last night. She had to try real hard to contain her laughter when Sheriff Adams had walked up to the truck. Clark had looked so embarrassed. He was absolutely adorable when he was caught off guard. Sheriff Adams seemed to enjoy taunting Clark.

"Sheriff Adams, we just stopped for a moment to talk. I'll just take Chloe home and then head straight to the farm. I promise." Clark pleaded. He certainly didn't want to explain how the Sheriff had caught him making out with Chloe to his parents. That would certainly cause too many questions. Questions that he just wasn't ready to talk about yet. His new status with Chloe was too new to share.

"Mr. Kent, do I look like a fool? I'll tell you what. I'll follow you to Miss Sullivan's house to make sure that you drop her off and then I'll let you go home. I'll even let you walk her to the door. Just no hanky panky." Sheriff Adam's smile was smug. She loved teasing the Kent boy. He was far too easy to get riled. All in all, though, he was a good boy.

Sheriff Adams walked back to the cruiser and climbed in. Clark started the engine of the truck and moved out on the highway. Chloe burst out laughing.

"What?" Clark looked at Chloe offended. "This is not funny, Chloe. I would be in so much trouble if Sheriff Adams escorted me home." He looked over at her trying to keep from smiling. He couldn't help it. He started to chuckle. "I guess it is kind of funny. Let's get you home."

Clark had kissed her quickly when he walked her to the door. They promised to see each other the next day, which was today. She better get up. It was time to start getting ready to make it over to the Kent's. Maybe they could finish what they had started in the truck. Chloe sighed deeply and jumped out of bed with enthusiasm. She couldn't wait to kiss Clark Kent again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark finished his chores in record time. Chloe was supposed to be coming over later in the morning and he wanted to be sure that he was done so that he could give her his full attention. While he was waiting for her to arrive, he decided to straighten up the loft a little. He was sweeping the floor when he heard a car drive up. He quickly finished up sweeping and began to check around to make sure everything was straight. He heard her footsteps on the last few steps and turned around with a smile on his face. "There you are! What took you so… Lana!"

Lana stood at the top of the steps looking sadly at Clark. "I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't realize that you were expecting company. I'll come back another time." Lana turned to go back down the stairs.

"Lana, what's wrong. You came here for a reason, you might as well tell me what it is." Clark's frown deepened as Lana began to cry.

Lana ran over to Clark and clasped him around the waist laying her head on his chest. She was crying so hard that her whole body shook. "Lana…"

"Just hold me, Clark!" Lana started to calm down a little. Clark was the only real friend that she had. He was always there for her. She hated that they had been at such odds since Jason had come into her life.

Clark reached around him to unclasp her hands and moved her a little away from him. "Lana, why are you crying?" Chloe would be here any minute and he didn't want her to think something was going on between him and Lana. He did still care about Lana, but he just realized with surprise that it was only as a friend. Chloe really had filled the void in him.

"Clark, there is something up with Jason. I love him so much, yet he is pushing me away. I don't know what to do." She sniffled as she looked up at Clark.

"Lana, I really think you need to talk to Jason about this, not me. This is something you need to work out between you." Clark was uncomfortable with the fact that Lana was here. Their relationship had not been on the best of terms for the last year. For her to suddenly show up to talk about Jason was kind of weird.

Lana sighed. "I guess your right, Clark. I do need to talk to Jason about this. Well, since you are expecting company, I better go." Lana smiled tearfully at Clark and he smiled back. Lana stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss right beside his mouth.

Chloe crept up the stairs to surprise Clark. As she rounded the corner, she realized that Clark was not alone. Lana and Clark were smiling at each other, Clark's hands her on Lana's arms when she reached up and kissed him. Chloe gasped.

Clark looked up and saw Chloe standing there with disbelief and hurt on her face. "Chloe, don't move." Clark quickly stepped around Lana to go to her. Chloe had already turned around to run down the stairs. With Lana standing there he couldn't go into super-speed to catch her. "Lana, I have to go."

Lana nodded at Clark before he turned and ran down the stairs. She smiled. She was glad that Chloe and Clark finally realized how they felt about each other. She sighed. She better deal with her own problems. She headed down the stairs toward her car.

Clark was able to catch Chloe before she made it to her car. Lana wasn't too far behind him. He waited until Lana drove off before he looked down at her. "Chloe, nothing happened. I promise you!"

Chloe had not looked up at him since he caught up with her. She just had her arms folded across her chest and was shuffling around the dirt with the tip of her shoe.

"Chloe, let's go back to the loft. We need to talk." Clark started to walk back to the barn, but Chloe didn't budge. Clark sighed deeply. Chloe had a stubborn streak a mile wide and it looked like she was going to dig her heels in and not listen to him. She was just going to draw her own conclusions. Well, you know what, he was not going to let her walk away and not listen to what he had to say. He could not go through the same thing that he had with Lana. He didn't want secrets and lies with Chloe. Well, he could be stubborn too. "Chloe, it you don't come with me, I am going to carry you. It's your choice." Chloe still didn't budge.

Chloe was trying really hard to get control of herself. She didn't want Clark to see her tears. But, they just kept coming and she was having a hard time stopping the flow. She felt like her heart had been ripped out when she saw Lana with Clark. She still had so many insecurities when I came to Clark and her relationship.

"Okay, this was your choice." Clark picked Chloe up by the waist and heaved her over his shoulder like a bag of feed.

"Clark, what are you doing! Put me down!" Chloe couldn't believe that Clark was carrying her like this. He seemed to be upset. Well, so was she! Chloe smacked him on the back. 'A lot of good that's going to do, Sullivan.' She muttered to herself. Clark probably hadn't even felt it.

He was climbing the stairs to the loft as Chloe was kicking her legs and telling Clark to put her down. Clark smiled to himself…did he dare…could he stand up to her wrath…oh, what the heck. He reached up and smacked her on the rear.

"Ouch, Clark! I can't believe what you just did. You are so dead." Chloe's tears had stopped in her struggle to get Clark to put her down.

Clark walked over to the couch and dumped Chloe on it unceremoniously and immediately joined her so that she couldn't get away. He grabbed her chin to bring her face up to his. He could tell that she had been crying. "Chloe," Clark gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. Lana came here to talk about Jason. She was just thanking me for telling her she needed to talk to him. I really didn't expect her to kiss me though. Honestly, it didn't mean anything but friendship." Clark leaned over and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Chloe closed her eyes. "Are you sure it didn't mean anything. Clark, you have loved Lana your whole life." Clark was kissing her chin and working his way down her neck.

"Mmmm, nothing." Clark mumbled against her neck. Chloe sighed and threw her head back to give him better access. Clark took the hint and nibbled and kissed at her neck. "Chloe, you taste amazing." Still muffled. Clark moved up to her ear and took her lobe in his mouth and gently sucked. He whispered, "You are the only one for me, Sweetheart!" He moved back down her neck. He felt Chloe shiver.

Chloe pushed her hands into Clark's thick, silky hair. His mouth covered hers in a kiss that could melt solid steel. Chloe moaned.

"Clark, are you up there?" Martha called up the stairs of the loft. She knew that Chloe was here, but it was awfully quiet upstairs. She started up when she heard a moan. Oh dear, she hoped they were okay. She started to move quicker up the stairs. "Clark!"

Clark heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then his mom's voice calling his name. He immediately broke the kiss. "Mom's coming!" Clark whispered to Chloe. Chloe backed away from Clark. "Up here, Mom!" He called out in the direction of the stairs.

Martha rounded the corner and saw Clark and Chloe sitting on the couch. Chloe was flushed and her lips slightly swollen. Looks like their friendship had taken another turn. Martha smiled knowingly. "Chloe, has Clark asked you to stay for dinner yet?"

"No he hasn't, but I would love to stay." Chloe looked directly at Clark's mom. She could tell that she knew what had been going on before she interrupted them. Chloe blushed.

Clark rubbed the side of his neck. "I was just getting ready to ask her, Mom." Clark was hoping that his mom hadn't figured things out.

"Sure you were, Clark." Martha smiled and turned around to walk down the stairs. Turning back, she said, "Clark, your dad and I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, Mom. I'll be right there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'll be back in a minute, Chloe." Clark looked at her with dread in his eyes. Clark sped down the stairs and into the house. "Mom, Dad! I'm here!" He called out as he crossed the threshold of the door.

"We're right in here, Son. No need to yell." Jonathan called from the living room.

Clark shoved his hands in his pockets. He took a deep breath, he made his was to the living room.

Looking from one parent to the other, Clark cleared his throat. "So, Mom, Dad…what's up?"

"Sit down, Clark." Jonathan pointed to the table in front of the couch.

Clark reluctantly walked over to them. Martha watched her son slowly sit. She could tell he was uncomfortable. She was concerned for both him and Chloe. Clark was so desperate to have someone in his life, that she was afraid that he was going to make the wrong decision and then he would hurt Chloe. Clark would have a hard time recovering knowing that he had hurt her. He had been in love with Lana all of his life though. That was something that he just couldn't turn off at the flip of a switch.

"Son, your mother and I are concerned with the relationship that you seem to now have with Chloe." Jonathan paused and looked at Clark for his response. Jonathan watched as Clark turned a bright shade of red. So, it was just as he suspected. Things were getting serious between Clark and Chloe and Jonathan was afraid of the outcome. His concerns weren't the same as Martha's. Jonathan's were more on the practical side. Clark was an alien. Could he even have that kind of a relationship with a woman? They had no idea of the natural tendencies of the Kryptonian race. There could be unpleasant circumstances if Clark kept moving in the direction that he was moving in. Jonathan wasn't sure how he should approach this. He decided that the direct approach might be the best. "Clark, are you and Chloe having sex?"

"Dad!" Clark's blush deepened. He shook his head furiously his eyes shifting from his mother to his dad. He was mortified! "We just decided to date yesterday!"

Jonathan heaved a sigh of relief. Looking over at Martha he smiled. Martha still frowning leaned over and took one of Clark's hands in hers. "Clark, are you sure about Chloe? Not that we wouldn't be excited about it for you, but you have always had feelings for Lana. Chloe deserves more than to be second fiddle to Lana."

"I know, Mom. I saw Lana today, but I didn't have the same feelings for her as before. Being closer to Chloe and her knowing my secret made me realize that my feelings for her have always been there waiting. I really think that Chloe and I are going to be fine." Clark would never do anything to hurt Chloe, least of all dump her if Lana became free. After the Prom in their freshman year, Chloe had made the decision to stay friends. Clark had thought that he wanted things that way too, because Whitney was out of the picture for Lana, but when Chloe came back from interning at the Daily Planet and she mentioned some guy that made her forget Smallville, Clark had felt jealously rip through him. At that moment, the thought of any other guy touching her had made him angry. He had been shocked at his feelings, but now he understood them. Even then, there was more between them. He began to think that his feelings for Lana were just easy and comfortable, because she was always unavailable, the fantasy from afar. It was harder with Chloe, because she was available, always there for him. He wouldn't have been able to survive without at least her friendship. His history had always been screwing those kinds of relationships up. It has just been safer to be her friend. Now that Chloe knew his secret, the involvement was easy. He didn't have to hide, he could be himself. Not that he didn't still have those concerns, but he was getting to know a side to Chloe that he hadn't really thought about. Her loyalty. Not matter what happened between them, he knew she would never tell his secret.

"Clark, I want you to remember that you aren't human and any physical relationship with Chloe would be a risk. Your too young to be doing that kind of thing anyway." Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck. He hated these kinds of talks. It always reminded him of how much he had really listened to his dad when they had the 'talk'.

"Mom, Dad….I'm not going to do anything that would hurt Chloe. You have to trust me that I know the risks and I am not willing to take those at this time." He heard both Jonathan and Martha sigh in relief.

"Okay, Clark." Martha smiled. "You have a young lady in the barn, waiting for you. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

Clark got up from the table and hugged both of his parents. He was so glad that they found him. He couldn't have asked for better parents if he had tried. They never let him get away with anything. He respected both of them highly and would do everything in his power to keep from disappointing them.

Clark found Chloe in the loft stretched out on the couch asleep. He knelt down beside her. Smiling, he gently shook her shoulder. "Chloe, wake up."

Chloe slowly opened up her eyes. "Hey, you!" she whispered. Stretching, she sat up. "So how did the talk with your parents go?" Chloe was envious of Clark's relationship with his parents. They seemed to be able to talk about anything. They had always been the protectors of Clark's secret and Chloe felt so privileged to be a part of that now. They were really special people.

"Awkward." Clark smiled and sat down beside her. Chuckling, "Dad wanted to know if we had had sex yet." Clark stopped suddenly. He couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. He looked wide-eyed at Chloe. "Chloe…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Ummm," he swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck and avoided meeting Chloe's eyes.

Chloe noticed that Clark had just turned every shade of red. She giggled. "Clark, it's okay. Parents worry about things like that." Not that she hadn't already thought about it. She wished that she had waited so that Clark could be her first, but she couldn't change that now. She reached over to Clark and grabbed his chin in her hand bringing his face around to hers. "Clark, it's okay. We don't have to talk about this right now." Leaning over, Chloe softly kissed Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark's eyes closed as he kissed Chloe back. The kiss was soft and sweet, a gentle meeting of the lips. Chloe pulled back and grinned from ear to ear. Clark slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by her smile. He grinned back at her. Clark leaned toward Chloe to continue what she started, but she put a staying hand against his chest. "Clark, I don't want to be caught again by your parents." Clark nodded understanding. He certainly didn't want to have another 'talk' with them. The first one had been embarrassing enough.

"So, what do you want to do?" Clark sat back on the couch, still facing her. He reached over taking one of her hands in his. He began to stroke and play with her fingers.

"How about talk?" Chloe still had so many questions that she wanted to ask him. So many things that were just beginning to make sense since his secret had been fully revealed to her.

Clark pressed his lips together and shifted his gaze to her lips. Although she knew his secret, he was a little wary of what she wanted to talk about. He hoped that it wasn't anything embarrassing. Many things had happened in the years they had known each other. He certainly hoped that this wasn't about Lana. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when Lana's name came up. Clark was just beginning to realize just how much Chloe had been hurt by his past obsession with Lana. He wanted to put that far behind him. He wanted to concentrate on getting to know his best friend in a different way, a more romantic way. However, he also understood the way that Chloe's mind worked. It was important to her to talk things out and understand things. She lived by words and not implied actions. She never took anything for granted. She always had to have it spoken before she would assume that all was well with the world. Just like her suspicions about his alien status had to be confirmed by him before she would firmly believe it. Before that, she considered them just assumptions.

Chloe had been thinking a lot about the time that she had that gross parasite in her body from the cave. She had always wondered what she had done during that time, but Clark nor Lana would tell her anything. Clark would always just say that she didn't do anything wrong any time she mentioned it. Lana on the other hand would get very quiet, her eyes would tear up and she would just say that she really didn't think it was a good idea to rehash the past. Needless to say, Chloe was never able to find out what really happened. Even Pete couldn't help her, as they were both in the same boat, not remembering what happened during that time. Maybe Clark would open up this time and tell her what really did happen.

Clark looked at Chloe warily. He was reluctant to start this question and answer game that Chloe was so intent on playing. Too much of it was better left in the past, but Clark knew that Chloe wasn't going to let things go so easily. Sighing heavily, Clark dropped his head and looked at her hands resting in his. "What do you want to know, Chloe?"

Chloe licked her lips. Well here goes! "Clark, about the time that I was infected with that parasite from the cave, what really happened?" Chloe reached out and took Clark's chin in her hand to bring his face back to hers. She searched his eyes for confirmation that something did indeed happen. The confirmation was there, so was the uneasiness. She knew it! She had done something and they had protected her from embarrassment all this time.

"Chloe, you know, some things are better left alone. Maybe you should just accept that you were not yourself at the time and let it go." Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How was he going to tell her that they were playing strip poker in the Talon? How was he going to explain his own behavior? Though Chloe had no memory of what happened, Clark on the other hand remembered everything that happened. He remembered the passion that he felt that day as he had made out with Chloe on the Talon couch. He sometimes regretted not having been able to finish what they started, but he had always put that down to residual effects from the red Kyptonite. She had been his best friend, for God's sake! He wasn't supposed to be having the hots for her. One thing that he had discovered about red Kryptonite since then was that whatever he did do was a desire buried somewhere deep inside him. He realized now that he had had feelings for Chloe even then. The red Kryptonite just brought that desire out.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Clark. "Something big really did happen, didn't it." Chloe's heart began to beat faster in anticipation at what he was about to tell her. She had always suspected that the girl Lana had said she had caught Clark making out with was herself, but then it all didn't add up. It's not as if she could have forced Clark to make out with her. Looking at Clark as she waited for Clark to spill the story, she saw a blush creep over his face and he wouldn't quite meet her eyes. Wow, this must have been a doozy! If she was the reason Clark and Lana didn't get to go on their date that night two years ago, he would have a lot of explaining to do as to how this all happened. They had been just friends at the time although Chloe had wanted more. None of it made any sense.

Clark watched the confusion sweep over Chloe's face. Her brain was putting all of the pieces together and she was going to come to her own conclusions. He knew she was going to figure out some of it. He was reluctant to tell her about the red Kryptonite. It wasn't that he didn't trust Chloe, but it was more about embarrassment on his part. He knew that Chloe would put it all together and realize he had been using the red rock like a drug when he had run away to Metropolis. He also didn't want her to think that she was only desirable to him when he was drugged. So Clark just waited to see what conclusions she would come up with, then he would fill in the blanks with whatever was necessary to tell her. Clark waited anxiously for her to speak.

Chloe's eyes met Clark's. She knew that he was waiting for her to say something. She might as well lay out there her conclusions thus far. "Was I the girl that you were making out with that Lana saw?" Chloe watched Clark's face carefully. His cheeks turned a fire engine red. Just as she suspected.

Clark closed his eyes briefly before he answered. "Yes." He barely got the word past his throat. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yes, you and I were the ones that Lana saw, but it wasn't what she thought." Clark closed his eyes. How lame was that! Of course, it had been what she saw. He had been totally dedicated to the moment and he really had enjoyed himself. The red Kryptonite had stopped working too soon! Now where had that thought come from? Clark, get a grip! This is serious!

"You better tell me what happened and don't leave anything out."

Chloe was looking at Clark sternly. She definitely meant business and Clark knew he was going to have to come clean and tell her the whole story. "Chloe, before I tell you what happened, promise me that you won't take any of this the wrong way."

Puzzled, Chloe looked directly into Clark's eyes. "What wrong way can I take it?"

"Just remember what we are to each other right now and that this happened two years ago. Okay?" Clark was very concerned about telling her anything that happened. He honestly didn't know how to delicately put it into words. It would be a new revelation to her and her embarrassment would be monumental…well, here goes! Clark took a deep breath to begin to tell her what happened.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clark had to ask her one more time. Chloe nodded and raised her eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue. Clark cleared his throat. "Well, you and I were kind of close…uh, well…I don't know Chloe, are you really sure you want to know?" Clark looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she would change her mind and just let the past remain the past. His hand went up to rub the tension from his neck as he avoided looking directly at her.

Clark was very nervous about telling her what happened. Now that was interesting. Feeling a little sorry for him, she decided to tell him what she thought happened and let him fill in the blanks. "Well, do you want me to tell you what I think happened and you can tell me if I am right or wrong?"

Clark heaved a huge sigh of relief and nodded at Chloe. Hopefully, that would make this a little easier. The corner of his mouth slid up in a half grin.

"Well, when Lana came to see me at the hospital after that…that…horrible…thing was removed from me, she said something about your date being a bust and that she caught you making out with another girl. At the time she told me that she didn't recognize the girl, but I really felt strongly at the time that I should be apologizing to her." Chloe had been looking down while she recalled the incident waving her hands as she remembered what happened two years ago. She looked up and right into Clark's eyes. Clark's face was a vivid shade of red. "You've already confirmed that it was you and I that Lana saw making out, but what I don't get Clark is that you had a date with Lana and your making out with me? Call me stupid, but that just doesn't sound like something you would do…please tell me what happened."

Clark decided he had better tell it all to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, Chloe…umm…well, you see, we were playing strip poker in the Talon…uh, well…as far as my involvement in it…well, that's a little hard to explain. There's this red rock…that well…" Clark had been looking anywhere but at Chloe as he tried to make a coherent sentence. He continued to fidget with his hands when he suddenly realized that Chloe hadn't said a word, so he stopped his tirade and looked at her sheepishly. His palms were sweating and his heart racing, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the expression on her face. Her mouth gaped open; her beautiful blue eyes were wide with shock. Oh great, here it comes. "Chloe, are you okay?" He smiled at her tentatively.

Chloe couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were playing _strip poker _in the Talon! Oh my god! How far had it gone before someone stopped them? Did anyone stop them? What the hell had been wrong with Clark? Strip poker! Her breathing increased along with her anger.

Chloe nostrils flared as she pressed her lips together. Her eyes were flashing fire. Okay, this wasn't good. Not good at all. Clark swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. He knew this wasn't a good idea to tell her what had happened. Why hadn't he just gone on instinct and not told her a thing? He could have made something up less embarrassing…no, no, that wasn't the kind of relationship that he wanted to have with Chloe.

"Strip poker, huh?" Chloe's fury was barely contained. Clark winced at the tone of her voice. "And you were participating in this game at the Talon with me?" Clark had to be lying. There was no way in the world that would have actually happened, except maybe in her dreams and the strip poker wouldn't have happened in a public place, but a very private one! How could Clark tease her like this?

"Chloe, please, let me explain. You don't know the whole story yet! Please, let me finish before you say anything else." Clark pleaded. He reached over and stroked Chloe's cheek.

Chloe searched Clark's face for amusement, but found none. She only saw his loving gaze as he pleaded with her to calm down. "You are going to tell me the truth, right? All of it?" Chloe wasn't ready to let Clark off of the hook just yet.

Clark swallowed hard. "Yes, Chloe, I will tell you the whole story starting from wherever you want me to." Clark took his chances and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe's hands came up to embrace his face as she held him to deepen the kiss. Clark obliged, relieved that Chloe wasn't mad at him any longer. Hooking an arm around her waist, Clark pulled her in closer, his free hand going to the back of her head. He opened his mouth over hers, capturing her top lip between his, to gently suck it into his mouth. Chloe sighed and shifted closer.

Oh…my…god! Clark was an amazing kisser. Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? Chloe felt herself melt into a puddle. Now, what had they been doing before Clark started kissing her…oh yeah…he was supposed to be telling her what happened at the Talon! Good stall, Kent…Chloe pulled reluctantly away from his amazing lips and opened her eyes. "Nice try, Clark, but you aren't stalling any longer. Tell me what happened." Chloe reached up and stroke Clark's cheek to soften her tone of voice. "It's okay, just tell me." She took a deep breath and made a conscience effort to stay calm.

"Do you remember when you found out that the Class rings that we bought our sophomore year were a rip off?" Chloe nodded waiting for Clark to continue. Clark swallowed hard. He was going to have to tell her everything about what red Kryptonite does to him to make her understand what happened. "Well, the rings were made out of red Kryptonite. It works like a drug on me when it gets near me. I lose all inhibitions and do whatever I want without any thought to the consequences. It feels good at the time, but later I have to deal with the consequences." Clark paused and looked at Chloe. He could tell that her mind was working ninety to nothing as this new piece of information started to shed light on some of his past behavior,

Chloe remembered the day that they had gotten those fake class rings. She also remembered Clark acting really strange even for him. He had suddenly wanted to go to bars. Then, his hitting on Jessie and Lana was majorly out of Clark character. That explained a lot. "So, you were under the influence when you were being all 'leather jacket and motorcycle gang member'?

Clark nodded. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Chloe was easy to talk to. He hadn't been able to share so many things with anyone, but now he had Chloe. Clark leaned over to kiss her again before he continued, just for his own reassurance that she wasn't angry with him. "Well, Pete knows my secret and he knew about the red Kryptonite and slipped a rock in the pocket of my shirt so that I would do what he wanted. I told you my secret with Pete's help and then we left the barn to go joy riding. You and I started making out in the back seat of Pete's car and then you wanted to go to the Talon to finish what we started." Clark was on a roll now and was just trying to get this said and done so that he could get Chloe's attention on other matters, like kissing for instance. He was becoming quite addicted to the taste of her lips. "Then you suggested Strip Poker and I played along with imaginary cards…then you won the hand and took off my shirt…then the rock fell out of the pocket and was out of range and I came to my senses." There it was all said and done. He peeked at Chloe to see what her reaction was.

"So, you were drugged when we were making out?" Chloe felt a little disconcerted at the fact that Clark had to be drugged in order to make out with her then. She looked up at Clark with hurt in her eyes.

"Chloe, look…it was and wasn't like that. Yes, the red Kryptonite drugs me, but it releases feelings and desires from deep inside me and I act on them without worrying about the consequences." Clark reached over and smoothed Chloe's hair back from her face, capturing her eyes with his. He smiled at her. "Apparently, making out with you was a hidden desire, even at that time." Clark raised her chin and moved in to kiss her.

Chloe resisted. She wasn't ready to give into Clark just yet. "And you have kept this from me all this time because…" Chloe paused waiting for Clark's answer holding her hands out palm up, shaking her head slightly.

Clark dropped his head and released Chloe's chin. Sitting back he drew a deep sigh. "Chloe, think about it. I couldn't tell you. How would I have explained my behavior then? Lana already thought I was displaying split personality tendencies. I didn't want to embarrass you either." Clark got up and walked across the loft to the window and gazed out sightlessly. "I shouldn't have told you." He shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders in defeat. She would probably not want to have anything else to do with him now. He could never guarantee that something like that wouldn't happen again, and no telling what he would end up doing that would hurt her and their relationship irreparably.

Chloe's mind was working in overdrive. She thought of the time that Clark had run away to Metropolis and how he had treated her there. He had been on that stuff for at least three months. Looks like Clark was like the rest of the human persuasion. He must have really been hurting then to voluntarily use that stuff knowing what it did to him. Chloe was just glad that they had the real Clark back. He could have physically hurt her while he was under the influence, but that said a lot about who Clark really was when he didn't. He had innate goodness even when he was bad. Taking a deep breath she rose from the couch and walked over to Clark. He looked so depressed. "Hey, Clark." Chloe whispered softly as she placed her small hand on his forearm.

Clark turned his head to look at her, sadness and resignation evident in his gaze. "It's okay, Chloe. I understand." He swallowed hard and looked back out the window. "I don't expect you to continue in a relationship with me when there are so many things that can go wrong and I could hurt you." Pushing his hand through his hair, he turned from the window and walked over to his desk, his back to Chloe. "Honestly, I have gotten so used to hiding who I am and lying about anything to do with my secret, that I am not even sure that I really know how to have a relationship, how to communicate." Picking up a paperweight from off the desk, he tossed it in the air and caught it. "A relationship with me would be too difficult. You would always have to hide my secret, not to mention the danger that you would be in constantly. If someone found out that you knew…" Placing the paperweight back on the desk, Clark turned around, tears gathered in the back of his eyes as he fought to get control of his emotions. His throat tightened up as he tried to speak. He swallowed hard, folding his arms across his chest. His voice came out raspy and low. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you because of me. I think that maybe we should just go back to being friends." Clark felt his heart begin to tear in two as what he was saying permeated his mind. Part of him hoped that she wouldn't listen to what he was asking, but the part of him that was scared for her wanted to protect her. Clark was giving up what he wanted to keep her safe.

Chloe walked over to Clark shaking her head. "I'm not letting you out of this relationship that easy." Listening to what Clark was really saying was such a relief to Chloe. He was trying to protect her. He was willing to give up what he wanted for her sake. They could get through this together. Her big, strong superhero was scared spit-less that he wouldn't be able to make her happy. "Clark, no relationship is easy. Even between two humans." Chloe was standing close to Clark and rested her hand on the top of his folded arms. He was shutting her out. She could feel it, but she wasn't going to let him. Licking her lips, she looked up at him. "Listen, I know that you are afraid that we won't be able to make this work, but I am willing to take the chance. You will get used to being able to talk to me about yourself. I think that right now, you are just not used to doing anything but lying to the people that you care about. Trust me, that will pass. And as far as hurting me, Clark, you could have done that when I visited you in Metropolis when you were hyped up on that red Kryptonite. As I remember it, you were so angry at me, but the only thing that you hurt was my feeling." She pulled on the hand that she was holding to get Clark to open his arms.

Clark blinked back his tears and gave Chloe a small smile. Opening up his arms to her, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Clark wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, resting his cheek on top of her head. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, Chloe?" Clark whispered.

Chloe smiled against his chest. "I was just thinking the same thing." She tilted back her head to look into his face, her smile radiant and tears glistening in her eyes. "Kiss me, Clark Kent." Chloe demanded. Clark leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Clark, Chloe…dinners ready!" Martha yelled out the kitchen door. Hopefully, they would hear her.

"Coming, Mom!" Clark yelled back, giving Chloe another squeeze. "Let's go eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Delicious scents assailed them as they walked through the front door of the Kent home. Chloe's stomach let out a growl, embarrassing her. Putting her hand over her stomach, she quickly looked at Clark. He was smiling that devastating smile of his, a dimple appearing in one cheek. Chloe's face turned red.

"Hungry, I see," Clark teased. Chloe playfully punched him in the arm. Clark wrapped an arm around her to draw her in for a hug.

Jonathan watched the playful exchange between Clark and Chloe. He couldn't help but be relieved at the acceptance he saw on Chloe's face. The chemistry evident between the two was very different from the one Clark had with Lana. There wasn't the tension that was always present with those two, mainly having to do with Clark's secret. However, Clark and Chloe had been really good friends for a very long time, even without Chloe knowing about Clark. She was curious, but she had never pushed Clark or made him feel guilty for not telling her. It was good to see Clark in this healthy kind of relationship for a change. He just hoped Chloe understood the ramifications that came with knowing Clark's secret.

"Mom, it smells great and I'm starving!" Clark pulled out a chair for Chloe to sit down, then, he sat down beside her. Jonathan did the same for Martha after helping her put the rest of the food on the table.

After everyone was seated and began to eat, Chloe decided to jump in with both feet. "Mr. And Mrs. Kent, I want you to know that I would never tell anyone Clark's secret. I would die first, and I mean that." Chloe looked directly in Jonathan's eyes to reassure the worry she saw there.

Jonathan drew a deep breath. "Chloe, we wouldn't ever want you to risk your life for Clark's secret. I am concerned that if anyone even suspects that you know anything about Clark, they could hurt you trying to find out. That is what concerns me most." Leaning back in his chair, Jonathan shifted his eyes to Clark. "Pete made the decision to move with his mother to Wichita because he couldn't handle the thought that in a weak moment, he might slip and reveal Clark's secret."

"Dad, I think you're over-reacting. Chloe will be fine. She has been my best friend for years and no one has ever come after her. Why would they choose to do it now?" Clark didn't want to lose Chloe. He was not only trying to convince his father that it would be fine, but he had just gotten through having this same conversation with Chloe earlier.

Jonathan sighed and looked down at his plate. "I don't know, Son. I'm just worried, that's all." He smiled at them. "Eat up. I know you're hungry, Chloe."

Chloe beamed at Jonathan. "Mr. Kent, I honestly don't think there isn't anything we can't handle if we just take this one day at a time and don't do anything different than what we would normally do."

Clark chuckled. Chloe looked over at him puzzled. She hadn't said anything funny. "That sounds just like a statement Dad would make." They all laughed together.

Chloe felt a new sense of belonging knowing Clark's secret. She felt like part of the family.

Chloe dried the last dish and placed it in the cabinet. Clark pulled the plug to let the soapy water out of the sink. "Looks like we're all done!" Clark took the drying towel from Chloe to dry his hands. She was amazed that Clark, with all of his amazing powers, was doing something as mundane as dishes.

Chloe glanced over at Clark's parents. They were at the kitchen table going over some papers. Their heads were close together as they talked in low voices, occasionally smiling at each other. Mr. Kent's body was turned toward Mrs. Kent's with his arm along the back of her chair. Chloe sighed. It reminded her of the earlier days when she and Clark would have their heads together over a story they were collaborating on for The Torch. She had missed that when Lana and Clark had started spending more time together. During his total infatuation with Lana there was a little bit of tension between her and Clark. Probably mostly on her side because Lana had what she, herself,wanted, Clark. At that time, she had hoped that when Lana came back from Paris with Jason, that she would have a chance at her dream. But, that had not been the case. She had resigned herself to always be Clark's friend. She was having a hard time taking in the fact that she and Clark were on 'kissing' terms right now. She was still apprehensive about their relationship, afraid that at any moment, Clark was going to decide again that friendship was what he really wanted. She sighed heavily at the thought.

Clark turned his head when she sighed. "Chloe, is everything okay?" Chloe nodded at him and smiled, though he noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Want to go for a ride out to Crater Lake?" That would give them the chance to be alone without any interruptions.

"Sure." Chloe hoped they could spend some more time talking. She still had so many questions and only Clark could fill in those blanks.

Clark smiled at Chloe, then, looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, Chloe and I are going to take a ride to Crater Lake. We'll be back later." Martha and Jonathan nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Clark took Chloe's hand in his and tugged her out the screen door. Chloe giggled as she tried to keep up with him, stumbling along the way. Putting his arm around her, Clark hugged her to his side.

They walked to Chloe's car with arms around each other. Clark opened the driver's side door for her and then walked around the little red bug to crawl into the passenger's side. Chloe started the engine of the car. "Wait!" Clark held up his hands. "I forgot something." Clark got out of the car and disappeared.

Chloe shook her head. He was amazing! Suddenly he reappeared startling a little scream out of her. Clark's smile was wide as he threw a blanket in the back seat. "We're going to need a blanket?" Chloe looked at Clark suspiciously, eyebrows raised and a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

Clark shifted in his seat so that he could put his arm along the back of hers. "Sure, to sit on." In the beginning, Clark was only thinking of sitting, but the possibilities of the blanket were many. He felt color creep up his neck as he thought about stretching out beside Chloe with no interruptions. The pictures floating in his mind's eye were hot to say the least. Clark cleared his throat and focused on Chloe's face.

Chloe saw Clark's face when she asked the question. It thrilled her that he was thinking of more than just sitting on the blanket. She just hoped that he was willing to talk as much as he wanted to make out. Chloe couldn't believe that thought went through her head! She wanted to talk. Go figure! She had so many questions for her alien best friend.

Chloe pulled out of the drive and headed in the direction of Crater Lake. "Clark, can I ask you a question?" Chloe figured that now was as good a time as any to get the questions out of the way. Then, they could concentrate on something else once they got to the lake.

Clark looked at Chloe. A wrinkle had appeared between her brows. This must be a serious question. He wasn't sure that he wanted to answer any more questions. Right now, he just wanted to kiss Chloe and she was driving, so he settled for stroking her neck and playing with her hair. "Sure," he said uncertainly.

Chloe heard that note of uncertainty in his voice. "Clark, it's okay if you don't want to answer my question. I just wanted to ask it anyway, just in case you can talk about it." She glanced over at him.

Clark squeezed her shoulder in thanks. "Thank you, Chloe. I guess I'm just not used to being open with anyone other than my parents. It feels really strange for us to be having the conversations that we're having. If I can't talk about it now, maybe I will be able to later. So, what was your question?" Clark smiled reassuringly at her.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering what happened when you ran away to Metropolis. Why did you go in the first place and what were you doing while you were there?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, removing his arm from behind her. He didn't say anything for a long time. Chloe glanced over at him when the silence became unbearable. The pain that was written across his face startled her. "Clark, I'm sorry. Maybe you should just forget that I asked." They arrived at a secluded section of Crater Lake. Chloe parked the car and turned off the ignition. Turning in her seat to face Clark, she reached out and took his hand in hers. He was staring out the window as if in a daze. "Clark?" Chloe would have never asked that particular question if she had known she was going to get this response. Drawing in a deep breath, Chloe released Clark's hand and grabbed the blanket out of the back seat. Looking at Clark again, she reached out a tentative hand and gently took his chin and turned his face to hers. "Let's get more comfortable." Chloe tried to capture the focus in his eyes, but he seemed to be off somewhere, but he did nod his head slightly in response to her statement. Chloe opened the door and got out of the car. Clark did the same. She was relieved that he was coming somewhat out of his trance. She hoped that she hadn't triggered some kind of Kryptonian catatonic state with her question. She was really getting worried.

Clark helped her spread out the blanket under a shade tree on thick, soft grass. Chloe plopped down on the blanket trying her best to pretend like their conversation in the car had never happened. She patted the blanket beside her and looked up at Clark. He was standing beside the blanket looking out over the water.

Clark's mind was in overdrive. The emotions of that summer overwhelmed him. The shame and agony of what he had done and being away from those he loved welled up inside threatening to overflow. He thought those emotions were buried. Chloe's question had broken the delicate dam that held them back, allowing them to roll forth in a cacophony that filled his head with their screams to be addressed. Maybe talking about it with Chloe would still the raging sounds in his head. What would she think about him when he told her all that he had done? Would she still want to be with him? Would it scare her away? God, he had so many things in his life that were so abnormal, not human. How could someone…anyone human hope to understand what he was going through. If anyone could, it [i]_would[/i]_be Chloe. At least, she would try to understand. Clark glanced down at her on the blanket. His eyes traveled from her shining blonde hair down to her bare feet and pink painted toes. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. His eyes moved back up her jean clad legs to finally rest on her face, his eyes getting lost in hers. She was worried but trying to hide it. Clark sighed and sat down, slipped his boots and socks off and sprawled out beside her, resting on his elbows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Fear gripped his heart as he thought of Chloe turning away from him after he told her what he had done. He still hadn't forgiven himself for killing the baby. His mom and dad had said that they didn't blame him, but they hadn't spoken about it since. He knew it hurt them to talk about it, so he just buried the guilt deep inside and tried to forget about it. Clark turned his head and his green eyes connected with hers. She smiled reassuringly at him. Clark tried to smile, but his lips were too heavy with the emotions that were raging through him to force them to tilt into one. Sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest, he turned on the blanket until he was facing her. Resting his arms on his knees, Clark studied his bare feet. He didn't know where to begin.

Chloe reached over and touched his arm. "Clark, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that it was a painful time for you. Whenever you're ready will be fine." As much as Chloe wanted to know what really happened during that time, she didn't want Clark to ever feel like he had to tell her anything. She wanted him to be comfortable to share with her, not feel as though he were forced. Clark was a very private person out of necessity. She wanted to be the one whom he would come, if he needed someone to talk to.

Clark tilted his head to the side, resting his forehead on his arms. "What if I'm never ready?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Then, that will be okay, too." Chloe scooted a little closer to Clark with the intention of kissing him on the cheek and changing the subject to something more lighthearted, but when Clark looked at her with a frown on his face, she stopped in midstream.

"Chloe, you have no idea what I have done. You will think I'm a monster and run as far away as you can get from me so I can't ever find you." Clark's voice wobbled slightly. He cleared his throat.

Chloe touched his arm. "Clark, look at me…" Clark was avoiding eye contact since his last statement. "Clark…" His eyes came up to look into hers again. "The fact that you feel guilty and are concerned about what I will think definitely means you are not a monster or dangerous or whatever else you come up with to put yourself down. Clark, you are more human than anyone I know." Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, I have done some pretty awful things myself and we're still friends. You are always there for me." She reached out and trailed a finger from his temple down the side of his face. "I love you, Clark. There is nothing that you can tell me that will ever change that." Chloe looked at him with her heart in her eyes. "Whenever you want to talk, about whatever, I am here to listen, not to judge." She smoothed an errant curl back from his face.

Clark wrapped his hand around hers, holding it to his face, closing his eyes. After a moment, he released her hand and stared off into the distance. Taking a deep breath, Clark began to speak. "Jor-El, my biological father, was pressuring me to leave my parents. I thought that if I destroyed the ship, where I thought his presence was, that he would leave me alone." Clark paused to take a deep breath. The pain began to come to the surface as the visions of what happened tormented him. Now that he had started talking, it felt like a floodgate had opened up and it all came pouring out. "I stole a kryptonite key that Lionel had made and used it in the ship. It was the day of Lex's wedding to Helen. Mom and Dad came back home just as the ship exploded and the shockwave…" Clark stopped to take a shaky breath. Emotions of shame and guilt rippled through him. He should have told his father what he had planned to do. He should have never made the decision to do it on his own. Pete had even warned him not to do it without talking to his dad. "…it…the shockwave caused the truck to roll." Clark pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, trying to hide the fact there were tears gathering there.

Chloe scooted on the blanket until her back was up against the tree. She patted the blanket beside her. "Come here, Clark." Dropping his hands he looked at her. What she saw broke her heart. Clark seemed to have a habit of tormenting himself unnecessarily and she was going to do whatever she could to help him get over this. Clark looked at her blankly. "Come here and lie down, put your head in my lap." Chloe shifted her weight to get more comfortable. Clark smiled hesitantly and then, did as she asked. When Clark was comfortable, Chloe looked down at him and smiled, playing with his dark tresses. Clark sighed and closed his eyes. Chloe felt his body relax. "What happened next?" Her voice was calm and quiet.

Clark closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the scent of Chloe, sweet and spicy. He felt accepted and warm with her hand stroking his hair. He relaxed. He opened his mouth to begin speaking again. "Mom…" He paused and then let the words spill from his lips. "Mom was pregnant, but…she lost the baby and it was all my fault." The words came out in a rush. "Even my dad blamed me for not thinking things through and he was right." Even though his dad had said he and his mom didn't blame Clark, and he was upset when he lashed out at him, Clark still would never forget the look on his face when he told his dad what he had done, how his dad had turned away from him and shunned his touch. Clark's body tensed as he relived that moment in his mind. "It was all my fault, I killed the baby with my recklessness."

Chloe sighed. "Clark, I know for a fact your parents would never blame you for this. I'm sure that your Dad was just upset. You have to let it go."

"Chloe, I didn't tell my dad what I was going to do. I just did it and look what happened. I can never forgive myself for that." Clark bit his lip to stop the emotions that were threatening to overtake him.

Chloe had enough. She was not going to stand for Clark beating himself up over something that his parents weren't holding against him. "Clark, listen…your intentions were good when you tried to destroy the ship. Jor-El was trying to take you away from your family. There was no way you could have known that your parents would come back from the wedding early to check on you. They were worried about you, Clark. They love you." Chloe's voice was strong and sure. "Do they treat you any differently now?"

Clark felt like he was being scolded. Chloe was all fire at the moment. "No, they don't, but that doesn't mean…"

"Clark Kent, don't you _dare_ say it." She had stopped stroking his hair, "One thing that I have learned about you, is your insistence that everything is your fault. Don't you think that is a _little_ self-centered of you? The entire world does not revolve around you, so, therefore, everything could _not_ possibly be your fault. If you don't let this go right here and now and realize that your parents love you and don't hold you responsible for your mom losing the baby, then you are going to have to deal with me, and trust me, you won't be pretty after I get through with you!" Chloe was breathing hard after her little tirade. She loved Clark, but she hated it when he brooded and blamed himself for all that was wrong in the world or when he blamed himself for things that were beyond his control.

Clark blinked and stared up at Chloe. He felt a smile begin to tease his lips as he took in her flushed face and erratic breathing. She was beautiful when she was angry with him. Clark always knew that Chloe was protective of him, but since she found out about his secret, her protectiveness went into hyper-mode, covering even his own hurting of himself. She was right. His parents had never treated him any differently. In fact, if he were really honest, they had a stronger bond than ever before. Clark sometimes couldn't get away from the poor decisions he had made. Couldn't let his mind rest from the guilt, because his decisions seemed to be life altering. If it weren't for his dad, he didn't know where he would be right now. "Chloe, you're right." Clark reached up and touched her cheek.

"Of course, I'm right." Chloe smiled down at Clark. "Is that why you ran away? Why you tore up the Torch office looking for the red kryptonite ring?" She began to stroke his hair as she talked.

Clark looked up into loving blue eyes. He smiled tentatively. "Yeah." Clark propped himself up on his hand bringing his face level with hers, only mere inches apart. "I'm sorry for the way that I treated you when you came to find me."

Chloe's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Clark, I understand that you weren't yourself. You were forgiven a long time ago, even before I knew your secret. I care about you…I love you!" Chloe leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

Clark saw the love in Chloe's eyes. She was so amazing. He could kick himself for not seeing it before. It helped to talk to Chloe about what had happened when he ran away to Metropolis. In fact, it seemed to have released the guilt that he had held inside of him, made him realize how he was holding on to the past and not letting it go. He felt a little raw inside as the familiar guilt dissipated into the air. Chloe was smiling at him. He returned the smile with a slow, delectable kiss on the mouth.

"Mmmmm." Chloe muttered. She could really get lost in his kisses. Where had Clark Kent learned to be such a wonderful kisser? A thought crossed her mind. What if he learned all that while he was in Metropolis? Pulling back from him, Chloe looked him in the eye. "Clark, while you were in Metropolis, did you…" Chloe blushed and dropped her eyes from his.

Clark, puzzled at her embarrassment, slipped a finger under her chin and gently raised her face to his. "Did I do what?" Clark's eyebrow disappeared under a lock of dark hair.

Chloe licked her lips and giggled when Clark groaned and closed the distance for another kiss. Chloe placed her fingers over his lips right before he made contact. A frown appeared between Clark's brows. "Did you go out with anyone? Were you intimate with anyone?" Chloe felt her face grow hot and her heart thump in dread of his response. He had been hanging out in nightclubs and he did have his own apartment. His bed even had satin sheets on it. All of that screamed "sexually active". Maybe he wasn't as innocent as she thought at first. Clark could make her toes curl at a sultry glance, and he seemed to do that well. He wasn't clumsy or shy when he started kissing her. His hands were sure and confident when he touched her. He was gone for three months…and with all of his inhibitions out the window with the red k, it would only stand to reason that he had sex, lots of sex with many different women while he was in Metropolis.

Clark watched the emotions play across Chloe's face. He wasn't sure what she was asking him. He hadn't been intimate with anyone, but her. She was the only one who knew his secret. You couldn't be more intimate than that. Then, it dawned on Clark what Chloe was talking about. She was asking him if he'd had sex while he was in Metropolis. He felt a blush creep up his neck to his face. "No, Chloe…I didn't….I haven't…ever…you know…" Clark stuttered as he tried to make a coherent sentence. Clark looked into Chloe's eyes when he heard her laughter. Clark frowned at Chloe. Why in the world would she want to know that? Didn't she know him better than that?

Chloe was delighted that Clark hadn't had a lover yet. Her smile was wide and loving. She stroked Clark's cheek. "I'm glad that you didn't and that you haven't _ever_."

"Really?" Clark's shy blushing and frown turned into that sexy, sultry grin as he leaned in close to Chloe. His breath tickled her moist lips. Chloe's lips parted as she anticipated his kiss. Clark's eyes shifted from her green ones to gaze at her lips. He could hear Chloe's heartbeat kick up a notch as she waited for his kiss. Slowly and gently, Clark barely touched his mouth to hers, teasing her. Chloe moaned and captured Clark's mouth with her own, her hands holding his head right where she wanted it. Clark melted into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. He lay back on the blanket taking Chloe with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mmmm…Clark…" Chloe's voice came out breathlessly, her hands resting on his hard, muscular chest. Clark's hands were holding her face as he softly, kissed her lips with slow, open mouthed, drugging kisses. Chloe was rapidly melting into mush! Her nipples were getting stiff and poking against Clark's chest.

Clark could feel Chloe's response against his chest. His chest rumbled with a deep groan causing Chloe to catch her breath. Clark rolled so that Chloe was stretched out under him. His legs tangled with hers, one hand moving to her waist, the other crooked over her head holding his body up away from hers. Clark was trying to catch his breath. Having Chloe against his body was setting him on fire and he was afraid that he would end up setting _her_ on fire. He had never felt this way about anyone. When he had kissed Lana, it was sweet, chaste and made his heart race, but there wasn't the uncontrollable fire and the urge to touch every inch of her like when he kissed Chloe. He couldn't believe that he never noticed it before, the chemistry that was between them. Clark reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed with her chin tilted at just the right angle for his kiss.

Clark smiled and leaned down to sensually move his lips over hers. Chloe gasped and parted her lips to allow Clark to explore with his tongue. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Clark's shoulders. Clark obliged Chloe's request and deepened the kiss. He didn't want to hurt Chloe, but Clark wasn't thinking as he was caught up in the moment. His hormones took over. Clark's fingers found the hem of her shirt and pushed it up so that he could caress her soft skin. Chloe made a sexy sound in her throat that caused Clark's body to tighten in response. He groaned when his fingers encountered the soft underside of her full, lace-covered breast. Clark moved his hand up to cup her fully in his hand loving the way her nipple felt against his palm. He gently squeezed. Clark's heart pounded in his chest and he was having difficulty breathing. His face was beginning to feel flushed and hot as thoughts formed in his mind of tasting that nipple pushing so insistently against his palm. He wasn't sure how far Chloe would let him go. Clark decided to go for it and stop whenever Chloe said stop, no matter how uncomfortable it would be.

Clark reluctantly pulled his lips from Chloe's and gazed down at her. She was beautifully flushed. Her lips were plump and red from his kisses, her lashes rested again her cheeks. Clark pulled his hand out from under her shirt and immediately started unbuttoning it from the bottom up. He did this slowly, trying to gage Chloe's reaction to this new development.

Chloe opened her eyes and gazed at Clark. He was intently focused on unbuttoning her blouse. She couldn't wait to feel his big hands on her bare skin. He seemed to be taking his time, like he was expecting her to stop him. Chloe moaned and shifted restlessly. "Clark…" Chloe's voice came out breathy.

Clark shifted his gaze to Chloe's, stopping at the last button in between her breasts. He held his breath as he waited for her to give him the green light to continue. Chloe smiled seductively at Clark, her eyes bright with desire. Clark slid the last button through the buttonhole and held his breath as he carefully opened her blouse. Biting his lip, he took in her soft pale skin. Her breasts were covered in black lace, her taut nipples apparent through the sheer fabric. Clark licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never seen anyone so beautiful! She was perfect. Chloe's stomach and chest had a scatter of tiny moles that were downright sexy. Clark used his finger to connect them one by one starting with the one right beside her bellybutton, and ending at the one on her left breast right above her bra.

Chloe moaned and wiggled because she was ticklish and the light trace of his finger upon her skin was driving her crazy in a sexy kind of way. "Oh, Clark!" she moaned. She caught his hand in hers and brought it to her breast and sighed when he cupped her in his large hand. Deciding Clark had on too many clothes, Chloe reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and slid her hands underneath.

Clark moaned at the feel of her hands on his bare skin. Her exploring caresses were beginning to drive him a little crazy. He pushed a thigh in between hers and pressed his body closer to hers. Clark's lips swooped down and captured Chloe's, his mouth urgent and hungry. Chloe seemed to melt against him, raking her nails against his bare flesh. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be touching Chloe like this. His fingers fumbled with the back of her bra to unhook it. How many hooks were there on her bra? He was starting to get a little frustrated when the hooks finally gave way. Clark spread his hand across Chloe's back where her bra strap had been, pulling her in tighter to his chest. Another moan escaped his mouth.

Clark's eyes began to tingle as his blood began to heat up. He was seriously turned on right now, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to control his heat vision if he didn't stay focused. He had never had this much trouble around a girl after he learned how to control his heat vision. What was it about Chloe that triggered this incredible heat in him?

Suddenly, the sound of a car coming down the road brought him quickly to his senses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Chloe, someone's coming!" Clark immediately began buttoning up Chloe's shirt. Pushing a hand through his hair, he looked down at a disheveled Chloe. She rose up on her elbows while Clark rolled away from her and sat up.

"So, how close are they? Are they miles away, cause if they are, we still have time…" Chloe reached out to trace a finger along Clark's jaw. Clark leaned down and gave her a slow, sensual kiss.

"They are almost here. I was too preoccupied with you, so I didn't hear them until they were almost here."

A car of five college students, three girls and two guys slid to a stop fifty yards away. They noisily climbed out of their car and proceeded to head for the lake stripping down to bathing suits as they went. Clark and Chloe were still pretty sheltered from their view unless the students really paid attention to their surroundings.

Chloe's disappointment was fierce. Damn, that's the way it always was with Clark, always some sort of interruption, whether it was a malfunction of his abilities, someone needing to be rescued or in this case, just a plain old, ordinary interruption. Was she ever going to get to have her way with Clark? Chloe stifled a giggle. Poor Clark, it must be hell to be him.

Clark was grimacing at the objects of their interruption. Chloe noticed how flushed he was. She couldn't decide if it was embarrassment or frustration. She liked to think that it was frustration. That would mean that Clark was as turned on as she was. Chloe wondered if he had ever done anything like this with Lana. If they had almost…

Clark glanced over at Chloe. She was checking him out and he blushed furiously. He wished he didn't blush so easily. It made things more embarrassing. Clark smiled tentatively. She was still propped up on her elbows, the buttons on her blouse straining to stay together. He cleared his throat. He felt his body respond to the sexy picture she made with her hair all mussed and her lips swollen from his frantic kisses. Her sexy smile and the flutter of her lashes didn't help him gain control of his body either. "Chloe, behave." Clark whispered loudly at her, his eyes glancing back over to the group splashing around in the water.

When Clark's eyes met Chloe's again, she crooked a finger at him, "Come here, Big Boy!" Her voice was low and seductive. Clark moaned and blushed. Then, he obediently stretched out beside her. "They aren't paying any attention to us." Chloe eased her body back down to the blanket and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

"Chloe! Stop! We can't…" Clark's voice got softer and trailed off as he lowered his head down at her insistent tugging, his eyes glued to her lips. "Chloe," Clark whispered before his lips covered hers in a sweet, hot kiss. Chloe moaned into his mouth making Clark hot and hard. He couldn't seem to get enough of Chloe. She was so incredibly hot that he was amazed that he had never noticed it before. The only thing that he could figure out was that he was in denial the whole time he had known her. Had he been that blinded by Lana? Clark slipped an arm underneath her and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Chloe loved the strength and tenderness she felt being in Clark's arms. For someone with super abilities, he was extremely gentle and caring. Chloe buried her hands in his dark, luxurious locks and moaned against Clark's mouth. Heat flashed through her to land low in her belly when Clark moaned right back, the sound was almost a low growl. She felt his hand drop to her hip and pull her forward against him. Chloe felt the evidence of Clark's arousal. Oh yeah, there was no doubt that Mr. Kent was turned on in a major way. Chloe rocked her hips against his, eliciting another moaning growl from somewhere in Clark's throat.

Suddenly wolf whistles reached Clark's ears. Jerking his lips away from Chloe's, he glanced up to see all five of the students watching them with interest. One of the guys in the group pumped his hands in conjunction with his hips yelling, "Get her done!" Clark felt anger rise up in him at the derogatory remark. How dare he insinuate that Chloe was nothing more than a sex toy!

Chloe felt Clark's body tense up and by the look on his face, he was ready to confront the guy. She tightened her arms around Clark. "Clark, he's an idiot. Just let it go. He isn't worth the trouble."

Clark looked down at Chloe with a frown marring his features. "Chloe, I don't like what he said. It was an insult to you. He needs to be taught a few manners." Chloe smiled up at him. Clark's frown softened and began to melt away. Her smile was too hard to resist. "Chloe, I would do anything to protect you." Clark gazed into her pale green eyes seriously.

Placing her hand against his cheek, Chloe smiled brightly. "I know you would, Clark."

Hoop and hollers continued as car doors slammed and a car engine started before squealing tires kicked up gravel as they fled from the scene. Good thing, too. Clark was getting ready to kick some butt! "Good thing they left." Clark pressed his lips together, a slight smile on his face.

"Now where were we?" Chloe's voice was low and seductive causing Clark to swallow hard. Maybe just one more kiss? He could stop at one kiss…couldn't he? His parents were expecting them back shortly and he was already having a hard time, operative word being 'hard', staying in control of his body. He still had doubts about whether or not he could control his strength during passion. It would kill him if he hurt Chloe. And come to think of it, he didn't even have any condoms. Not that he had any at home. He would have to go buy some. Their first time would take planning and neither one of them was ready for that. Even though he didn't think that he could get a human girl pregnant, he wasn't willing to take any chances of screwing up both their lives. They were far too young to be parents. Then, what if condoms didn't do the job for him?He wasn't human after all. Maybe there wasn't any kind of birth control that would work for him, not to mention he wasn't sure what would happen with all his powers if they did make love. He thought it best if they just quit while they were ahead.

"Chloe, my parents are expecting us home soon. Maybe we should pack things up and head back." Clark hoped she would agree with him. He was perched precariously on the edge of falling head long into making love to her and it wasn't going to be easy to resist her.

Chloe studied Clark for a moment longer. "You're right. We should head back to the farm. She couldn't believe how a few kisses got out of control so quickly. She was thankful for the interruption that allowed them to gain control over their libidos. They were definitely in uncharted territory here. They needed to talk about this first before they took on that kind of relationship,no matter how badly she wanted to be with Clark that way. They had his abilities to consider as well as protection. She was positive that Clark did not have condoms. He would not have planned for today. And they would want a private place. Chloe was certain that Clark wouldn't hurt her. Even in the throes of passion, she knew he would adjust his strength, that on a subconscious level he would know how to touch her without breaking any bones.

"Well, Big Boy,I'd like to have one more kiss before we go. A nice, long passionate one." Chloe bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Clark couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled forth at her expression. It was both comical and sexy. Her huge grin and teasing tone made Clark feel comfortable. He had never felt that way around any girl except Chloe. And the amazing thing was that he had the hots for her and she could still make him feel at ease.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Clark looked at her with a mock serious expression as he began to slowly crawl over to her like a jungle cat stalking its prey.

Chloe's eyes widened at Clark's dark, sexy smile. His head was tilted down, his eyes glued to hers as he came closer. Then, he pounced. Chloe squealed in delight. Clark's eyes looked at her lips before catching her gaze. "Is this what you had in mind?" His lips descended on hers in a slow, voluptuous kiss. He explored her mouth thoroughly, while Chloe's eyes rolled back into her head.

When had Clark gotten so confident? Wow, he was making her burn up with fever from just a simple kiss. Simple kiss? Ha! Chloe Sullivan had never been kissed so thoroughly in her entire life. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Clark's arms held her gently, but securely against him.

Clark finally pulled back and looked at her flushed face, her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted. Bringing one hand up to her face, Clark cupped her cheek in his palm and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Clark couldn't believe that his best friend was interested in him. She let a shaky breath escape her lips. Her eyelashes began to flutter against her cheeks as she attempted to open her eyes. Clark waited patiently. When he was finally able to see her eyes, he smiled and asked, "How was that?"

Chloe looked at Clark for a moment before she could get her mouth to work. "Mmmm, well, that was definitely beyond what I expected." Lifting a shaky hand, Chloe brushed her fingers across his cheek.

Clark smiled lovingly at Chloe. "That's what I was hoping for." Reluctantly, Clark eased away from her. "Well, it's time to head back to the farm, Beautiful." Clark stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

Chloe batted her eyelashes at him and giggled, placing her hand in his. "Why, thank you, Clark Kent. You are indeed a proper gentleman."

Clark pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you, Chloe." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go to bend down and grab the blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks had gone by since Chloe and Clark's visit to Crater Lake and here she was buried in work at The Torch. She wanted the last issue under her regime to be the best there had ever been. She was really going to miss being editor. Right now she was on top, but working at the Daily Planet meant she was starting back at the bottom again.

Only one week left before school was out for the seniors. It was hard to believe how fast the years had gone by. When she was in the midst of it, it seemed like an eternity before she would get out in the world and put her stamp on it, but now that it was time to close the book on this part of her life, sadness overwhelmed her. She was going to miss Smallville High and being able to see Clark everyday.

Clark had chosen to go to Central Kansas Universityto stay close to the farm andhelp out his parents out while she received acceptance at her dream college, Met U. Even with Clark's super abilities Chloe still wouldn't get to see him as much as she did now. Both of them would be busy with school, homework, and jobs. She was going to be working at the Daily Planet and Clark would be helping his parents with the farm. She sighed heavily. She was afraid that absence in their case wouldn't make the heart grow fonder, but would allow Clark time to forget she even existed. Chloe still wasn't sure if she was just a stand in for Lana. She knew one of Clark's biggest fears was being alone. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if that was why Clark wanted to date her.

Chloe did feel rather special that she knew Clark's secret and Lana didn't. That privilege alone didn't mean anything other than friendship was necessary, but still it made her feel special. Even though she and Clark were dating and hadn't made a conscious effort to hide it, no one really knew except his parents. She really had intended to tell Lana last week when they went to see a movie together, but Lana had begun talking about all the problems she was having with Jason and how she wished she had given Clark more of a chance. Chloe couldn't make herself say anything about her and Clark, afraid she would regret it later when Lana decided she wanted to be with Clark. All Lana had to do was crook her finger and Clark would fall into line and do whatever Lana wanted. The last thing she wanted from Lana was sympathy and she definitely didn't want to be Clark's default because Lana wasn't available.

Chloe looked up as she heard the door open. Clark quickly entered and shut the door before deftly turning the lock. "Finally, I have you alone!" Chloe's heart beat a frantic tattoo against her breast. Clark looked absolutely gorgeous in his blue plaid shirt and faded jeans. She watched him with wide eyes as he threw his books down on his desk and walked over to her with determination. He sat on the edge of her desk and grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet and straight into his arms.

Clark had missed Chloe so much the last two weeks. Yeah, they had seen one another, but it was always with company. When she came to his house his parents made sure they didn't have a moment alone and at school the teachers frowned on making out in the hallway. The best they were able to accomplish was to hold hands and a light peck on the cheek. He couldn't wait to really kiss her…it had been two whole weeks! Clark looked into Chloe's eyes and smiled before cupping her face in his hands and placing his lips on hers. The kiss was slow and sweet. Clark pulled back to look at her. Chloe's eyes were closed and her lips parted. "God, I've missed you, Chloe!" Clark's voice was raspy and low. His large hands wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her flush against his body. He moved in again, opening his mouth over hers. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to fit their mouths more closely together. Clark's hand moved up her back and firmly, but gently held Chloe's neck while the other spread out at the small of her back.

All of Chloe's fears and doubts were forgotten as Clark's soft, full mouth moved over hers. Her small hands fisted in his hair and her body moved closer. She wanted them to just meld together. She couldn't get close enough. She still couldn't believe they were dating. Clark's lips left her mouth to move across her cheek, behind her ear and down to her neck. Chloe could feel his chest rumble as he growled deep in his throat. She lost all conscious thought about where they were and threw back her head to let out a moan.

Lana wanted to talk to Chloe. Jason was keeping secrets from her and she didn't like it one bit. She was thinking seriously about breaking up with him, but she wanted to talk to Chloe first. She wasn't sure but she thought there was something going on between her and Clark. She didn't want to break up with Jason if she didn't have a chance with Clark. She would try to work it out with Jason. The problem was she realized a little too late that she still had feelings for Clark and he may have moved on.

Lana headed toward The Torch office. It was where Chloe usually hung out during the lunch hour. She knew that Chloe was in love with Clark, but Lana found it hard to believe that Clark wasn't just using Chloe to get back at her. He was devastated when she came back from Paris with a boyfriend in tow. Lana was hoping that when he saw she was still interested, they could rekindle their relationship.

Reaching out to grab the door to The Torch, Lana twisted it. It was locked. Maybe Chloe hadn't come to The Torch after all. Then, Lana heard a moan from inside the office. Chloe! She must be hurt! Some meteor freak must have gotten to her. In a panic, Lana started rattling the doorknob. "Chloe? Chloe? Are you okay?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chloe tasted so good! Clark felt like a man getting his first drink of water after a long time in the desert without the life-giving liquid. He was parched and only Chloe could satisfy his thirst. His tongue caressed hers as his hands gently moved over her body being careful not to be too intimate. They were at school after all.

Clark released her mouth and moved across her cheek and down to her neck. Her pulse was beating frantically in her neck. Clark could hear their heartbeats pounding in unison like cannon fire. Clark ran his tongue over the pulse. Chloe emitted a loud moan and shivered. Clark's pulse raced to fever pitch at the sound. He wanted to make love to her so much, it hurt. Sliding his butt to the very edge of the desk, he cupped her bottom and pulled her tightly against the juncture of his thighs. Chloe felt so good against him.

Clark's hands moved up to cup Chloe's breasts. The way he figured it, as long as her shirt was still on, it was okay. And besides, he had locked the door. His thumbs brushed over her nipples. Another loud moan pushed past her lips. From a distance Clark heard a voice. He frowned. It sounded like Lana. He pulled away from Chloe and looked at the door. The knob was turning and Lana was calling out to Chloe in a frantic voice.

Clark cleared his throat. "Chloe," he whispered.

"Hmmm, yes, Clark?" Chloe's eyes were closed as she kissed along his jaw and down to his neck. Clark sighed and just enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. He was getting lost in the feeling when he heard the frantic banging on the door.

"Chloe, we'd better see who is at the door." Clark didn't sound too convincing. His brain was mush. Chloe's tongue flicked out to caress a particularly sensitive place behind his ear. Then Chloe suddenly stiffened and pulled away. She must have heard Lana, too.

"What the hell…" Chloe trailed off. Was someone after Lana and she needed help? Rushing to the door, Chloe flipped the lock and yanked it open.

Lana immediately rushed into The Torch office grabbing Chloe by the upper arms. "Are you okay, Chloe?"

Lana noticed Clark sitting on the edge of the desk. What was going on? Lana slowly let Chloe go and began to take in the scene before her.

Clark was tugging at the front of his shirt, pulling it down over the front of his jeans. Lana narrowed her eyes. Was that lipstick all over his mouth? Yes, it was and it was Chloe's favorite color! Clark's cheeks were flushed and his hair was messier than it usually was.

Then she looked at Chloe. Chloe's lipstick was smeared and she had a dazed expression on her face. Yeah, Clark could do that to a girl. Chloe's skin was red in places where something rough had abraded it. Possibly Clark's stubble? Lana's eyes widened at a very suspicious looking mark that was beginning to appear at the base of her neck. A couple of buttons on Chloe's blouse had slipped from their buttonholes. The edge of a very sexy red bra showed in the opening of the blouse. Oh God, they were making out and from the looks of it, they were quite into it! Shock and jealousy coursed through her body. Shock that Clark would do such a thing and jealousy that it was Chloe and not her! What was Clark thinking?

Clark cringed at Lana's expression of shock. They were so busted! Lana knew what they had been doing. Frustrated, he pushed a hand through his already mussed hair. Dammit! He just wanted some alone time with Chloe with no interruptions…was that too much to ask? What was between him and Chloe was their business, besides he didn't want rumors to spread and hurt Chloe's reputation. He didn't think Lana would do that, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Clark's glance shifted from Lana to Chloe. Chloe looked so sexy he couldn't help but grin at her. She grinned back at him, then cleared her throat and looked at Lana. "We were doing research."

"Research?" A frown appeared between Lana's perfectly arched eyebrows as she looked pointedly at the undone buttons on Chloe's shirt. Chloe looked down and gasped before looking over at Clark accusingly. When did he do that? Clark just looked at her smugly. Chloe hastily did up the buttons.

"Yeah, research." Chloe decided to stick to her story.

Lana crossed her arms over her chest. "Research…on what?" She arched those eyebrows at Chloe again. A smirk graced Lana's full lips.

Chloe bit her lip. Then she curved her lips in a smirk to match Lana's. "On how long it takes before Clark and I get interrupted when we are making out."

Clark choked. He felt his cheeks flush. He continued to watch the two girls interact. They seem to come to some sort of agreement. Lana smiled sweetly at Chloe. "I think you would have to be on another planet not to be interrupted." Clark started coughing.

Chloe was trying really hard to keep her composure. "We might just have to do that." Chloe tilted her head at Lana. "Was there something you wanted?"

Lana looked from Chloe to Clark. She could tell Clark adored Chloe and she couldn't deny their chemistry. It looked like she had lost Clark for good. She really did hope things worked out for these two. "It was nothing important. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something this weekend. Since I started seeing Jason, you and I haven't spent much time together."

Chloe smiled. "I'd like that."

I'll talk to you later about the details. See ya later, Clark." Clark nodded. Lana left the room closing the door behind her.

Clark smiled at Chloe. "Come here."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Getting demanding, aren't you." She slowly walked toward Clark doing her best to look sultry.

When she was close enough to Clark for him to reach her, he gently pulled her toward him placing a soft kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe framed Clark's face in her hands. "I love you, too."  
They both sighed as they melted into each others arms both secure in the love they shared.

THE END


End file.
